<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roo Los Dii KReiN by Herba_Serpylli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537688">Roo Los Dii KReiN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herba_Serpylli/pseuds/Herba_Serpylli'>Herba_Serpylli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gay Sex, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Romance, Songfic, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herba_Serpylli/pseuds/Herba_Serpylli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Любопытство вновь взыграло в Вилкасе. Да, мужчина запутал своих спутников, но ему все еще нужны ответы на вопросы.<br/>Кто этот странник. С кого он стащил броню. Откуда знает, что драконы кричат. Почему сомневается в мощи Довакина. Откуда у него, даэдра подери, этот меч.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Спасибо жабке-соавтору Саманте Рокхем за чудесного Вилкаса</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>От открывшейся в который раз двери веет осенним холодом.<br/>Вечереет, в таверну стягиваются самые разные посетители - путешественники, праздные пьяницы, воины, нищие, даже юркие воришки. Одного Морган уже поймал за руку, шикнул на неуклюжего новичка, пригрозил пальцем. Молодо-зелено…<br/>В «Гарцующей кобыле», как и всегда в это время, шумно: звенят монеты, бьются друг о друга с глухим стуком и серебристым цоканьем кружки с мёдом и бутылки с вином, с дробным стуком катятся по столу игральные кости. Людской гомон и пьяные песни, на удивление, баюкают.<br/>Из тёмного угла интересно наблюдать за остальными, прислушиваться к очередной чуши, которую распевает Микаэль, да потягивать медовуху. Каждый глоток отдаётся огнём в глотке, сладкой горечью на языке и сухих обожжённых губах, оседает внутри ровным жаром, от которого кругом голова.<br/>Прямо как драконьи Крики.<br/>Кричать просто, Слова слетают с губ чётко и звонко. Короткие, лаконичные, они ясны и понятны во всей своей сути. Такая мощь восхищает и пугает одновременно.<br/>Кричать просто. Убивать драконов - очень сложно.<br/>На счету Моргана уже есть один - Мирмулнир. Довакин, с благоговением называл стражник его, измазанного в крови и пыли бродягу, размозжившего крылатой твари голову.<br/>Довакин. Живая легенда. Тот, на чьи плечи в один миг легла ответственность невообразимой тяжести.<br/>Надраться бы в стельку, но Морган не может - пить не умеет, не хочет и… он справится и так. Он уже почти научился понимать и принимать ту силу, что хранит, проторчав на верхушке Глотки Мира пару месяцев, обложившись пыльными, а местами и промёрзлыми, книгами и трухлявыми свитками.</p><p>Проклятые драконы.<br/>Морган не умеет сражаться. Он умеет лишь прятаться в тени и, крадучись, тащить мелочь из чужих карманов. Бой с драконом - открытый, эта тварь видит всё, она в небе, до неё не дотянешься, подобравшись на цыпочках.</p><p>Увы, мало кто имеет хотя бы малейшее понятие о том, как сражаться с драконами - против них нет толкового оружия, кроме Голоса. И Кричат они куда хлеще, чем сам Довакин со своим жалким «Фус Ро». Мирмулнира удалось завалить только потому, что среди стражи были те, кто умудрился засадить ему пучок стрел в глаза. Не сломай ослепший ящер крыло о башню, врезавшись в нее своим бронированным боком, горел бы Вайтран ясно и долго.<br/>Моргану пришлось постараться, чтобы проломить крепкий череп.<br/>Удача сопутствует Моргану, он спасал свою задницу множество раз, но долго ли это продлится?<br/>Драконо, даэдра дери, рождённый. Тьфу.</p><p>Микаэль затягивает песнь о Довакине. Кинуть в него коркой от пирога, что ли? Вот как назло завывает, честное слово.</p><p>Осознавать себя ожившим мифом вдруг становится приятно и немного весело. Даже гордостью пробирает - местные до сих пор с восторгом перетирают бойню у сторожевой башни. Скелет Мирмулнира так и валяется там, уже лишившийся мелких косточек - их растащили на сувениры.</p><p>Кусок крыла Морган тайком ночью уволок с собой, и много золота выложил Йорлунду за молчание и меч из эбонита да драконьей кости - драгоценный, уникальный, потребовавший много усердной работы клинок. Надежда одна - что использовать его придётся нечасто.<br/>Меч в ножнах своих неприметен, он с простой, как три медяшки, грубоватой рукоятью, но обнажать его стоит уже осторожнее - лезвие не блестит зеркалом металла, оно… Кость есть кость. Острая, разрубающая стальной доспех словно масло.<br/>Жалко будет, если сопрут. Если смогут.<br/>Тут Морган усмехается про себя, едва дёрнув уголками губ. Тронь меч чужая рука - и её обожжёт до волдырей и облезающей с плоти кожи.<br/>Зачаровать бы ещё этот клинок получше, понадёжнее, да на это тоже деньги требуются. Фаренгар не работает за спасибо, и камни душ не дешёвка.<br/>Всё упирается в деньги.<br/>Всё упирается в то, чтобы найти, наконец, работу, а не доживать на последние монетки, вырученные за проданные безделушки, стащенные из Ветреного Пика, и трястись за заначку из тех септимов, коими ярл за помощь и победу наградил.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>«Гарцующая кобыла» встречает Вилкаса спёртым воздухом, запахами мёда и душистой похлёбки, сушёных трав и благовоний. Микаэль что-то урчит себе под нос, перебирая струны лютни, иногда невпопад. Дурной парень с ветром в голове. Вилкас таких не уважает.<br/>Мужчина по давней привычке бросает быстрый взгляд на всех посетителей прежде, чем зайти внутрь. Одни разевают рты в широкой пьяной улыбке, другие поспешно прячут лица от Соратников, что-то ворча себе под нос. И ничего-то не меняется.<br/>Хульда приглашает их к стойке, но Вилкас не торопится. Эйла уже что-то скомандовала владелице громким голосом. Пусть распоряжается и дальше.<br/>Вилкас не любит суматоху.<br/>Фаркас хлопает брата по спине, не рассчитывая сил. Металлические наручи верзилы издают глухой звук, отскакивая от волчьей брони Вилкаса, и тот глубоко вздыхает.</p><p>— Ты чего не весел и нос повесил? - бодрым хриплым голосом проговаривает Фаркас, приобнимая брата, - Мы ж все-таки великана убили!</p><p>Вилкас неслышно фыркает и убирает тяжёлую руку брата со своего плеча:</p><p>— Соратники способны и на большее, Фаркас. Но я уже порадовался вашей победе.</p><p>— Ты не выпил за неё.</p><p>Весомый, однако, аргумент. У нордов уж точно.<br/>Вилкас тяжело вздыхает и согласно кивает головой. За победу всегда можно и нужно пить. Пускай и настроение ни к черту.<br/>Они занимают несколько лавок. Фаркас, Рия и Эйла садятся ближе к очагу, и огненные блики лижут их суровые лица. Остальные разбредаются кто куда, но Вилкас предпочитает уйти подальше.<br/>Здесь, к тому же, выгодный угол обзора. Удобно лицезреть пьяные морды соотечественников.</p><p>Выпивка принесена, и слова «за победу» Соратников уже сказаны всей таверной.<br/>Теперь Фаркас с жаром поедает кусок мяса с кровью, что так и брызжет во все стороны. Вилкас не голоден, он потягивает мёд Хоннинга из вытянутой бутылочки, через раз прислушиваясь к разговорам в таверне. И ничего толком разобрать не может из-за того, что Эйла начинает говорить, громко, перебивая всех и вся.<br/>Тогда-то Вилкас и замечает странного по меркам Вайтрана бродягу, что, подобно самому Соратнику, забился в угол «Гарцующей кобылы».</p><p>— Дракон сжег Хелген, весь Скайрим теперь об этом говорит! - Фаркас ни к кому не обращается, по привычке начиная говорить со всеми сразу, - А потом какой-то умник убил его! Он, вон, третьего дня как у ярла был!</p><p>Вилкас чуть щурится, не сводя серых глаз с незнакомца. И с каждой минутой тот кажется ему все более и более необычным. Кольчуга, потёртая и с выбитыми звеньями, не его, видно сразу. Сидит хорошо, но на бывшем владельце, должно быть, сидела еще лучше.</p><p>— Да не того дракона он убил, дурья твоя башка! - с жаром возражает Эйла, - Тот дракон, что напал на Хелген, был раза в три больше того, которого убил Довакин, ясно тебе?!</p><p>Глаза какие-то странные, будто раскосые слегка. Шрам на лице. Этот искатель приключений уже бывал в пекле, безусловно.<br/>Как Вилкас определил, что мужчина - не наемник? Очень просто. Наемники всю жизнь торчали в тавернах, привлекая к себе внимание как торговки на рынке. Кто - внешним видом, а кто - сладкими речами о клинках в ночи и реках крови.<br/>А этот просто сидел в углу, и был явно чем-то недоволен. Игрой Микаэля? Было бы забавно, но это точно не основная причина его недовольства.</p><p>— Вилкас, а ты что думаешь? - Фаркас непозволительно близко приближается к брату, обдавая его несвежим дыханием вперемешку с медовухой.</p><p>Уж тут-то молчать нельзя. Половина таверны теперь смотрит на него.<br/>Вилкас чуть морщится и проводит ладонью по щетинистому подбородку. Он вновь осматривает таверну тяжелым взглядом, цепляет незнакомца в углу, а затем смотрит на очаг, чтобы сосредоточиться.<br/>Вилкас говорит часто и любит это дело, но здесь, пожалуй, слишком много чужих взглядов. И всё же он не теряет своего достоинства:</p><p>— Драконы вернулись в Скайрим, и это нельзя оспаривать. Каждый второй в Вайтране видел тот гигантский скелет у башни, - начинает Вилкас, по обыкновению растягивая слова. Между тем он успевает глотать мёд. Горячий напиток успокаивает его нутро, - Но кто знает, что им нужно? Быть может, по милости Богов драконы забудут дорогу в города, - губы Вилкаса дрогнули в едва заметной ухмылке. Он не верит трепетно и нежно, как это делают почти все его знакомые. Высшие силы, несомненно, существуют, но Соратник не может мириться с тем, что это какие-то эфемерные духи прошлого, - Или, по милости всё тех же Богов, Вайтран уже завтра превратится в одно сплошное пепелище! - заметив взгляд Фаркаса, мужчина осёкся, - Я к чему это говорю… На Богов надеяться не стоит, они тут не помогут. Нужно искать способ, как с этими самыми драконами управиться.</p><p>— А как же Довакин? - хмыкает Эйла, щурясь, - Он должен уметь одним Криком побеждать драконов!</p><p>— А Довакин - не панацея, - роняет Вилкас, возвращаясь в свой угол.</p><p>— Второй вариант с пепелищем Вайтрана мне нравится больше, - раздаётся вдруг из темного закутка, которым был так заинтересован Соратник, - Довакин всё-таки смертный. Ненароком помрёт - и защищать вас некому, даже стена городская не поможет. Драконы, на минутку, тоже кричать умеют.</p><p>Вилкас думает, что монолог станет последним на сегодня, что он посидит здесь до тех пор, пока его брат не напьётся до беспамятства, а потом уведёт его под белы рученьки в комнату в Йоррваскре, но события внезапно начинают развиваться совсем в другом направлении.<br/>Вилкас слышит голос из дальнего угла. Да, это тот самый угол со странным незнакомцем.<br/>Тот умеет говорить. До чего внезапно. А Вилкас уже придумал себе историю про бандита, которому отрезали язык за предательство… Ну, так тому и быть. Голос у него приятнее, чем у Микаэля, в любом случае.</p><p>Фаркас напрягается. Вилкас привык к тому, как он это делает. Соратник уже изучил брата вдоль и поперек.<br/>Кружка в руках норда едва заметно дрожит. В мыслях у него примерно следующее: «Да как смеет этот проходимец сомневаться в спасителе Скайрима!»<br/>И Вилкас встаёт, чтобы Фаркас не наделал глупостей. Он пересаживается на другую лавку, поближе к незнакомцу, попутно отхлебывая мёд. Бутылка уже почти пустая, но Соратник и бровью не ведет. Мёд — это так, расслабление, развлечение, не более. Вилкас почти не пьянеет.<br/>Ну или он слишком мало пил и не проверял, сколько понадобится для того, чтобы нажраться подобно Бренуину.</p><p>Незнакомец всё ещё не внушает доверия, но общая точка зрения… располагает. Вилкас чуть щурится и слегка наклоняется вперёд, чтобы лучше слышать будущего собеседника:</p><p>— Ты, как я погляжу, в Криках разбираешься? - Вилкас любит строить разные теории, выдумывать истории, говорить об отстраненных вещах. Вот и сейчас он думает о том, что этот незнакомец может быть братом Бури. Да, не такой заносчивый. Но раз знает о Криках больше, чем дети местных торговцев - якшается с Ульфриком Буревестником… Вилкас едва заметно ведёт головой. Увлекся опять, - Ты прав, - мужчина решает сменить тему, - Довакин - человек, из плоти и крови, как и все мы. Умрёт так умрёт, значит, сами будем город защищать. Всё одно в Совнгарде окажемся… Кто-то раньше, кто-то позже.</p><p>Любопытство вновь взыграло в Вилкасе. Нет. Он не может так. Да, мужчина запутал своих спутников, но ему все еще нужны ответы на вопросы. Кто этот странник. С кого он стащил броню. Откуда знает, что драконы кричат. Почему сомневается в мощи Довакина. Откуда у него, даэдра подери, <em>этот</em> меч.<br/>Вилкас не верит своим глазам, присматривается получше. Он узнает эту рукоять из множества других - именно этот меч ковался в Небесной кузнице для неизвестного заказчика, отвалившего кучу золота. Над клинком работал не только Йорлунд. Сам Вилкас с Фаркасом участвовали в его создании. Они довели меч до идеала, получили совершенство, не справившись лишь с одним - с заточкой.</p><p>Незнакомец копирует движение Вилкаса, чуть подаётся вперёд, к свету очага. Норд как норд, если не вдаваться в подробности - густая шапка темных волнистых волос скрадывает тонкие черты лица.  Теперь, когда мужчина наклоняется ближе, Соратник может разглядеть его как следует. И глаза-то у него какие-то... нечеловеческие? Уж не вампир ли?.. Да нет, просто мёд в голову ударил слегка.</p><p>— Ты, поди, сам драконов видел? - Вилкас вскидывает густую бровь и усмехается, - И как оно? Нет, погоди, - он оборачивается на стойку, за которой стоит владелица, - Хульда, организуй-ка нам еще по пинте мёда. Буду премного благодарен. Деньги Фаркас отдаст, - Вилкас вновь поворачивается к незнакомцу с странным разрезом глаз, не обращая внимания на возмущение брата.</p><p>Этот верзила уже вылакал в три раза больше, чем Вилкас за последний месяц. Пусть заплатит.<br/>Вилкас понимает, что брат, ровно, как и другие Соратники, озадачен поведением мужчины. Да, норд никогда себя так не ведёт.<br/>Но ведь сейчас ему действительно <em>интересно</em>. Не обо всём же узнавать из пыльных книг в Йоррваскре.</p><p>На вопрос о Криках чужак улыбается, качает головой:</p><p>— Я знаю не больше остальных, - мужчина отвлекается на девчонку-разносчицу, что притащила ему бутылку и, наконец, продолжает говорить, - Буду должен. Понимаешь ли, в Совнгарде окажется весь Скайрим, если Довакин вдруг погибнет, - мужчина хитро ухмыляется, цокает языком, - Спроси любого стражника, что был у башни и тебе расскажут, что дракон - это огромная огнедышащая тварь, которая выкосила половину сражавшихся в первые же минуты. А это человек тридцать. Довакин может убить дракона окончательно, поглотив душу, а не завалить его в одиночку своими воплями. Легенды о могучем герое, несомненно, штука красивая, но это всего лишь сказки.</p><p>Вилкас щурится, вслушиваясь в каждое слово незнакомца. <br/>Соратнику не нравятся ответы странника. Из них можно понять только две вещи - мужчина далеко не глупый. И что-то скрывает. Его язык не развязывает даже мёд, купленный Вилкасом не по доброте душевной. К черту такие однобокие сделки.</p><p>— Спрашивай. Может, бродяга-менестрель ещё чего тебе наболтает.</p><p>Нарочитая небрежность.<br/>Незнакомец чуть сползает со стула, усаживаясь поудобнее. Поза расслабленная, но теперь меч в ножнах совсем закрыт от посторонних глаз - он пресекает любопытство Вилкаса, который то и дело косится на клинок.<br/>Соратник хочет ненароком придвинуться еще ближе, задать вопрос более конкретный, чтобы искатель приключений уж точно не отвертелся, но всё портит низкий глухой гортанный рык, вырвавшийся из глотки Фаркаса, стоящего за спиной.<br/>Вот так и бывает. Напился. Теперь будет буянить и не успокоится, пока не поколотит кого-нибудь своими медвежьими лапами. В данном случае на всю таверну приходится один «кто-нибудь». И это незнакомец, вышедший из тени. Надо бы его спасать?</p><p>Вилкас не хочет конфликтовать с братом. Фаркас - не глупый малый, добрый и преданный, но, пожалуй, чересчур наивный и доверчивый, а также вспыльчивый временами.<br/>Вилкас встает спиной к страннику, как бы закрывая его собой. Микаэль начинает наигрывать какую-то незамысловатую мелодию на барабане. Вот же… Сыграй-ка еще боевой марш, шутник!<br/>Фаркас продолжает рычать. Звук выходит из самого его чрева, получается таким глубоким, что чуть ли не вибрирует прямо в воздухе. Воин кривит губы в странном оскале. О, Вилкас знает этот оскал. И Эйла знает, без всяких сомнений.<br/>Ей следует встать и помочь вывести Фаркаса из таверны, но она не встает с лавки, с довольной ухмылкой наблюдая за происходящим. Битва ей в радость. Любая.<br/>Вилкас наблюдал за ней, как и за всеми в Йоррваскре. Как только в воздухе начинает пахнуть кровью, ее зрачки возбужденно расширяются, а губы расходятся в хищной ухмылке. Да, пожалуй, это самое точное определение. Она хищница.<br/>Обычно Фаркас куда лучше контролирует себя, но победа над великаном, лишняя бутылка мёда и общая расслабленная атмосфера берут свое. Норд уже готов рвать и метать, он выпрямляется и будто пытается угрожающе нависнуть над братом, не сводя с него глаз.</p><p>— Отойди, Вилкас, - Фаркас сглатывает вырывающийся рык и недовольно ведет носом, - Я быстро с ним разберусь. Выбью всю дурь из его головы.</p><p>Фаркас делает шаг вперёд, но Вилкас останавливает его, упираясь ладонью в широкую грудь, закрытую помятой стальной броней:</p><p>— Нет, Фаркас, - строго и холодно произносит Соратник, щурясь, - Ты выйдешь на улицу и глубоко вздохнёшь. А перед тем отдашь деньги за выпивку Хульде.</p><p>Вилкас может обернуть происходящее в шутку и вытолкать брата на улицу, чтобы разобраться с ним один на один, но Фаркас должен знать, как вести себя. Вилкас всегда был с ним достаточно строг, и это пошло брату на пользу. Значит, не принесет вреда и теперь.<br/>Уже утром Фаркас будет неловко и грубо, по-своему, извиняться, смотреть на брата грустными глазами. Тогда-то они и поговорят по-другому. Но сейчас…</p><p>— Ты слышал, что он сказал про Довакина? - будто жалуясь, проговорил Фаркас.</p><p>— Правду, слегка скрашенную ударившим в голову мёдом. Ты тоже пьян, Фаркас. Будь добр, сделай то, о чем я тебя попросил, - непоколебимо продолжает Вилкас, скрещивая руки на груди.</p><p>Фаркас опускает голову и понуро плетётся к стойке, что-то тихо бормоча себе под нос. Публично отчитывать людей - нехорошо, но нехорошо и пытаться обратиться в вервольфа на глазах у половины Вайтрана.<br/>Вскоре Фаркас выходит из «Гарцующей кобылы». Дело за малым - извиниться перед незнакомцем да идти своей дорогой. Глупый какой-то день. Больше вопросов, чем ответов. Досада, печаль, да и только.</p><p>Вилкас следит за тем, чтобы Фаркас расплатился и вышел из таверны, никого не поколотив. Вслед за ним уходит и Эйла, негромко смеясь. Вилкас слышит брошенное в воздух: «Отморозок». Мужчина морщится и ведет плечом. Уж лучше бы Фаркас на Эйлу разок прикрикнул. Ей не помешает.</p><p>Вилкас возвращается на свое место и ставит пустую бутылку с медом на пол, стараясь не смотреть на Хульду, которая, кажется, готова рвать и метать. Суровая женщина, что ни говори.<br/>Еще меньше хочется смотреть на незнакомца. Всем своим видом Вилкас показывает полное спокойствие и холодность, но где-то в глубине души он пристыжен и раздосадован. Ведь он несёт ответственность за Фаркаса, всегда нёс, с самого детства. Значит, плохое поведение брата - вина самого Вилкаса.</p><p>— Прошу простить моего брата, - негромко произносит Соратник, не торопясь возвращаться на свое место. Пить не хочется, сидеть у очага в душной таверне - тем более.</p><p>Странник выглядит напуганным. Его необычные глаза сейчас широко открыты, но сам он сжимается, будто перед прыжком.<br/>Вилкасу становится еще более совестно, хотя обычно в такие моменты он склонен язвить.</p><p>— Фаркас не ведет себя так обычно. Перебрал, приступ патриотизма схватил - со всеми бывает, - Вилкас терпеть не может оправдываться, он считает это унизительным и вообще предпочитает молчать. Но незнакомец ни в чем его не обвиняет, продолжая смотреть прямо в глаза, из-за чего Соратник чувствует себя неуютно. Слова сами вырываются, он почти не думает о том, что говорит сейчас.</p><p>— Знаешь… приходи завтра в Йоррваскр. Он совсем недалеко отсюда, мимо не пройдешь. Я покажу тебе пару приемов с мечом. Ну так, в качестве извинения, - Вилкас пожимает плечами и отходит от странника, бросая напоследок долгий оценивающий взгляд.</p><p>Мужчина может сказать еще много всего, но искатель приключений продолжает молчать, так ничего и не говоря уходящему Соратнику. Зачем, в таком случае, тратить слова впустую?<br/>Вилкас толкает вперед массивную дубовую дверь и выходит на улицы Вайтрана, слабо освещенные факелами стражников.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Вилкас плохо спит всю ночь, думая о проклятии звериной крови. Ведь Фаркас почти показал свою истинную сущность в таверне… Он бы не просто перепугал жителей. Оборотней нигде не любят. Их не понимают, боятся и презирают. Ведь легче убить, чем разбираться в чем-либо, верно?</p><p>Утром Вилкас приходит к Кодлаку. Только с этим седобородым воином он может в полной мере обсудить вопросы ликантропии, долга и вечного служения Хирсину. Он чувствует себя угнетённым, и сердце рвётся от бессилия, ведь проклятье просто так не снимешь. И с контролем «дара» у Вилкаса все куда хуже, чем у того же брата. Соратник ощущает себя слабым и практически беспомощным.<br/>Белая Грива успокаивает Вилкаса, и тот еще некоторое время молча сидит у него в комнате, погрузившись в свои мысли с головой.<br/>А затем в опочивальню Кодлака бестактно врывается незнакомец из «Гарцующей кобылы».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вилкас смотрит на незнакомца, стоящего в проходе. Оборванец из таверны прямо говорит о своём желании вступить в ряды Соратников Исграмора. Настроен он решительно — брови сдвинуты, взгляд тёмных глаз чуть ли не прожигает насквозь.<br/>Но и Кодлак смотрит как-то странно. Старый воин, обычно хорошо скрывающий свои истинные эмоции, медленно меняется в лице. Суровость, проглядывающая в многочисленных морщинах, в позе, в вопросе, куда-то исчезает, уступая место беспокойству и нерешительности. Почему Белая Грива колеблется? Что случилось? Он знает этого человека?<br/>Вилкас мрачнеет на глазах, неверяще вопрошает, действительно ли они примут в ряды пяти сотен Исграмора <em>его?</em> На недовольное ворчание Вилкаса Кодлак реагирует куда более странно.<br/>…Что, во имя богов, простите? Обычно Белая Грива прислушивается ко мнению Вилкаса, а не отмахивается от него, словно тот назойливая муха! Воин чуть морщится, прикусывая язык. Раз Кодлаку так угодно, Соратник проведет искателю приключений тренировочный бой.<br/>Он же обещал.</p><p>Незнакомец отходит в сторону, пропуская воина в коридор, мягко ступает следом. Движется он осторожно, только тонкий звон кольчуги выдает его присутствие за спиной Вилкаса. По пути бродяга отстаёт, отвлекается на Фаркаса, который вдруг решает припомнить вчерашний вечер в таверне.</p><p>Задний двор Йоррваскра сегодня заполнен солнечным светом. Приятная неожиданность для месяца Начала морозов.<br/>Камни, коими выложен забор, нагреваются и охотно отдают это тепло при прикосновении. Вилкас обходит тренировочную площадку несколько раз, осматривает чучела, стойку с оружием, массивные дубовые лавки и столы, на которых до сих пор стоит вчерашняя еда.<br/>Его меч был начищен до блеска еще вчера ночью, а потому сейчас Вилкас слоняется без дела. И где ходит этот незнакомец?! Обещал ведь подойти через пять минут.<br/>Это плохо, очень плохо. Плевать на тренировку, «Соратник» ведь может и на бой опоздать. А это уже серьёзно.</p><p>Вилкас присаживается на край скамьи и вглядывается в сверкающую на солнце тарелку, будто пытаясь отыскать ответы на ее дне. Он надеется на то, что искатель приключений услышит его с первого раза, и они проведут <em>честный</em> бой. Никакой чёртовой магии.</p><p>Вилкас не понимает магию. Он не презирает ее, наслушавшись рассказов о том, как она спасала людей в трудные времена, но боится до дрожи.<br/>Этот первородный страх перед неизвестным выводит Соратника из себя. Даэдра подери, он ведь воин, и это не пустое слово! Вилкас многое повидал. Наблюдал за тем, как жизнь покидает ещё трепыхающееся тело, видел, как любят и предают, но… боялся загребущей магии.<br/>Огонь в руках магов заставлял его сжиматься и чуть ли не шипеть. Он не подходил близко к «питомцам», которые, кажется, были вызваны из самого Обливиона. А когда его попытались вылечить с помощью магии, Вилкас едва не пришиб бедного лекаря. Никаких заклинаний. Не к добру всё это. Не по-человечески…</p><p>Вилкас едва заметно вздрагивает. Дубовая дверь с глухим грохотом закрывается, оставляя новобранца и бывалого воина наедине, среди солнца, камней и стали.</p><p>Вилкас, наконец-таки, может разглядеть не скрытое в тени помещений чужое лицо получше. Парень, сжимающий клинок, молодой, хоть и заметно потасканный жизнью. Новичок щурится, привыкая к яркому солнцу после полумрака комнат Йоррваскра, примеряется к мечу, перехватывает поудобнее. В руке у него какое-то недоразумение, которое и мечом-то назвать сложно. Где же то внушительное оружие, что ты прятал от сторонних глаз, щенок?</p><p>И дерется он как мальчишка, пытающийся выхватить кусок булки у более удачливого вора, изо всех сил старается не бить исподтишка, стоять ровно, но все же не может биться так, как делает это Вилкас.<br/>Соратник с лёгкостью отбивает первый удар, слабый, несерьёзный, отбивает и второй. На третий раз атакует сам, и незнакомцу везет — он успевает увернуться. Везти будет не всегда, мужчина должен это понимать.<br/>На звон оружия стягиваются зеваки, поглазеть да покричать. А заодно и посмеяться — новенький неуклюже скачет вокруг воина, стараясь подстроиться под чужие правила.<br/>Вилкас стоит ровно, но предпочитает двигаться. Его едва ли можно сбить с ног, ошеломить или подкрасться к нему незаметно.<br/>Да, на воине тяжелая броня. Он должен быть неповоротливым в ней, но норд привык к весу доспехов. Вилкас почти не чувствует их, а потому успевает отскакивать в сторону, крутиться и поднимать не менее тяжелый щит.<br/>Он Соратник. Приучен сражаться и, что самое главное, побеждать.<br/>Вилкас проглатывает рвущиеся с потрескавшихся губ язвительные комментарии. Искатель приключений и сам хорошо унижает себя этими нелепыми выпадами и попытками зайти сбоку, но Вилкас не может не дразнить новичка, подбивая того на атаку. Человек из таверны ведется на обманки Соратника, а тот тем временем кружит, дабы всегда стоять спиной к солнцу. Пользоваться погодой полезно. Это не запрещено, верно?<br/>Вилкас хорош в блокировании. Странник стремительно наскакивает на норда, но тупая сталь из раза в раз с скрежетом и лязгом ударяется о поверхность щита Соратника.<br/>Если дать Вилкасу двуручный меч, то он будет уступать разве что собственному брату Фаркасу, который, кажется, действительно равен Исграмору по силе.<br/>Искатель приключений постоянно подставляется под удары. В какой-то момент Вилкасу это надоедает, и он бьёт новичка по плечу. Бой заканчивается в тот же момент.<br/>Соратник недоволен, и он выказывает свое недовольство незнакомцу. Тот лишь кивает, с досадой и едва различимым разочарованием.<br/>Вилкас честно говорит о том, что шанс попасть к Соратникам крайне мал (но решать, конечно же, Кодлаку), а в ответ на внезапный вопрос об обучении называет цену. Неохотно, но называет. Деньги будут не лишними, даже если придется тренировать такого неумелого мальчишку.</p><p>— У тебя всё получится, если ты не будешь так оружием размахивать, — Вилкас пытается приободрить незнакомца, даже хлопает его по плечу, но получается, судя по всему, так себе.</p><p>Соратник хочет добавить что-то ещё, но к ним подходит Скьор. Старый вояка, судя по кровожадному выражению лица, доволен, очень и очень. Здоровый глаз смотрит прямо в душу новобранца, норовя то ли испугать, то ли задеть и вывести из себя. Типичное поведение Скьора, только язвительного комментария не хватает.</p><p>— Ты у нас новенький, а? — негромко спрашивает Соратник, и Вилкас слышит где-то позади оскорбительно громкий смех Эйлы. Два сапога пара.</p><p>Вилкас недовольно вздыхает и смотрит исподлобья. Нет, этот взгляд ни на что не намекает. Абсолютно. Всего лишь прожигает насквозь и кричит благим матом.<br/>Был бы тут Фаркас, уже бы утащил Вилкаса куда подальше, чтобы не гавкнул чего лишнего.</p><p>— Приходи сегодня в таверну. Обмоем твое вступление в наши ряды, — Скьор кивает незнакомцу. О да, он прекрасно видит взгляд Вилкаса. И норовит продолжить издеваться над новичком, — Потом сходим в купальню, чисто по-мужски, обсудим твои похождения, о себе что расскажем.</p><p>Скьор не дожидается ответа и уходит в Йоррваскр, забирая с собой Эйлу. Это не предложение, скорее вызов, который лучше принять, чтобы заслужить уважение старого волка.<br/>Вилкас очень сильно надеется на то, что в таверне не случится ничего плохого.</p><p>— Я так и не спросил твое имя. Может хоть в «Гарцующей кобыле» поделишься? — хмыкает Соратник и вновь хлопает незнакомца по плечу. Тот кивает, обещает поделиться и скрывается с глаз долой, моментально смешавшись с прохожими на площади у подножия лестницы Йоррваскра. <br/>Подошедший к брату Фаркас смотрит вслед ушедшему хмуро, тяжело.<br/>Воин фыркает, глухо рыкнув, тянет носом воздух и морщится. От чужака тянет кровью, своей и чужой, застарелой и совсем свежей, а еще болезненной гнилью и лекарственными травами. Соратник поддался настойчивому шепоту, подозвал новичка до боя, чтобы посмотреть внимательнее, успокоить этот голос, но тот превратился в надсадный вой и исцарапал грудь в лохмотья изнутри.</p><p>Кого Кодлак впустил? Видит ли Вилкас то же, что и его брат?</p><p>Нет, Вилкас не видит, Вилкас слеп и глух. Он не чует того, что едва не свело хмельного Фаркаса в таверне с ума. Соратник сумел зажать зверю пасть, прикрыться пьяными речами, но покоя с ночи так и не нашёл. Новенький не вампир, но и зверя, которого так отчётливо пытается показать Соратнику собственный волк, при нём нет. Эта тварь глубже, засела в самом сердце парня, свернулась в тугой клубок и просыпается. Огромная, тяжёлая тварь с раскалённым нутром, которая открыла глаза и увидела Фаркаса, вмиг ощетинившись. Воин был благодарен всем богам за то, что вчера парень не открыл рта, а вжался в стул, на котором сидел. Отчего-то тогда Соратнику показалось, что незнакомцу лучше молчать.</p><p>Фаркас пока не произнесёт об этом ни слова, будет ждать, что скажут Скьор и Эйла, скалящие на новенького зубы. Эти двое прижимают уши, припадают к земле, вздыбливая шерсть на загривках, наскакивают, стремясь рвануть клыками, и тут же отступают назад. Страшно, да? Фаркас тоже боится.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Праздников вроде не намечалось, но почему же в таверне так много народу? «Гарцующая кобыла» сегодня забита так, что Вилкас с трудом дышит. Он впервые за несколько недель жалеет о том, что дни напролет ходит в своей волчьей броне.<br/>Безымянный новичок выпрямляется, вытягивает шею, силясь рассмотреть причину собравшейся толпы, даже привстает на цыпочки. Микаэль и то в кои-то веки не насилует лютню, что за диво!<br/>Все взгляды обращены на какого-то мужчину. Он громко и увлеченно о чем-то рассказывает, умудряясь расплёскивать свою выпивку во все стороны, плюётся, запинается и продолжает сбивчивый рассказ, практически не умолкая. Местные жители смотрят на него с восхищением, с восторгом, чуть ли не рты раскрывают.</p><p>— Чего это они там? — рокочет Фаркас, посмеиваясь.</p><p>— Возьми у Хульды медовухи и узнай, — фыркает Вилкас. Он по привычке идет в знакомый угол, но уже на полпути разворачивается, вспоминая о том, что сегодня им следует сесть вместе.</p><p>Вилкас подходит к любопытствующему парню, пока Скьор о чём-то переговаривается с Атисом. Он чуть наклоняется вперёд, чтобы не пытаться перекричать общий гомон, и произносит:</p><p>— Не сердись на Скьора. Характер у него суровый, но у кого из Соратников он легче, ха. Мы ведь воины, а не обыватели, — Вилкас чуть щурится и провожает взглядом Микаэля, который что-то мурлычет себе под нос, — Если проявишь себя, глядишь, и уважать начнет. А теперь идём к остальным.</p><p>Вилкас долго не может понять, почему новичок так шарахнулся от него. Он зарделся, сжался и что-то забормотал себе под нос, отодвигаясь от Соратника. Испугался, что ли?<br/>Конечно, норд выглядит достаточно сурово. У него тяжелый взгляд, густые грязные волосы и грубая щетина на подбородке, массивная и довольно угрожающая броня, но разве искателям приключений не приходится сталкиваться с куда более страшными вещами во время своих странствий?<br/>Вилкас хочет добавить что-то ещё, но его прерывает появление развеселённого Фаркаса. И чему это он так радуется? Перебивая галдёж зевак, Фаркас что-то говорит про Довакина, показывая на мужчину у очага.</p><p>«Вот ведь дубина», — думает Вилкас, пока кто-то не хватает его за руку.</p><p>— Послушаем? — новенький подбирается и загорается тем же интересом, что и Фаркас.<br/>Теперь Соратник совсем растерян. Чего этот незнакомец добивается? Он хочет, чтобы к нему относились как к элитному воину? Или как к пацаненку, увидевшему впервые в жизни настоящего солдата?</p><p>— Чёрт с тобой, — едва слышно бормочет Вилкас, увлекаемый новичком в толпу.<br/>Довакин оказывается простым плечистым мужиком со спутанной рыжеватой бородой. От каждого движения на нём грохочет самая простая железная броня, больше похожая на сплавленные кубки из Йоррваскра. Хотя нет, кубки куда прочнее и надёжнее выглядят. Этот Довакин таким образом зазнаваться не хочет? Или «сокровища Ветреного Пика», всё то золото, камни и одёжка, не спасли его от бедной жизни? Надёжная броня ведь как вторая кожа, без неё никакой воин не обходится.</p><p>Рассказ «Довакина» переходит с мерзких драугров и пыльных коридоров, полных ловушек, на более подробное описание Стены.<br/>Морган помнит её. Помнит холодный серый камень с выбитыми на нём клиньями драконьих рун, его зов, шёпот сотен голосов, вой ветра в этом шёпоте… И синее сияние, плетьми впивающееся в грудь и мозг знанием и пониманием Слова.<br/>Человек об этом не упоминает, его речи о сундуках, древних мечах и собственной храбрости — он дошел, победил, получил сокровище! Золото, камни, и украшения, которых на деле-то не было и в помине - так, пара завалявшихся в разбитой урне монеток и несколько самоцветов на дне пыльного гроба.</p><p>
  <em>Дар гробницы бесценен, его не продашь, он не звенит в кармане. <strong>Слово</strong> — не деньги.</em>
</p><p>«Великий спаситель», больше похожий на подзаборную пьянь, вещает о том, как направо и налево раскидывал драугров, охраняющих Ветреный Пик.<br/>Вилкас слушает с недоверием.<br/>Воины древности, по опыту Соратника, зачастую оказываются куда сильнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Оживлённые проклятием, вечно беспокойные, они яро охраняют свои гробницы, не давая никому их осквернять. Драугры не забыли, как нужно сражаться. Зачастую они лезут на рожон, не имея какой-то тактики, но, по мнению Вилкаса, всё же чересчур сильны и смышлёны для мертвяков.</p><p>К тому времени, как Довакин начинает рассказывать о Стене Слов, Фаркас уже клюёт носом в бутылку медовухи.<br/>Вилкас придвигается поближе, но так ничего и не понимает из рассказа мужчины. Довакин обо всём говорит как-то обобщённо, но уже набравшимся выпивки и попросту охочим до баек жителям Вайтрана хватает и этого.<br/>Соратник разочарованно вздыхает и поворачивается лицом к новичку:</p><p>— Пойдем-ка к остальным. Скьору не понравится то, что мы променяли его на какого-то там Довакина, — Вилкас усмехается и заглядывает в синие глаза, — Ты, кстати, обещал мне назвать свое имя.</p><p>Соратник слабо хлопает странника по спине и забирает бутылку из рук Фаркаса. Тот мгновенно просыпается и что-то недовольно ворчит, шагая в сторону Скьора.</p><p>— Странный этот Довакин, — через плечо бросает Вилкас, сглатывая горечь медовухи, — Я, признаться, совсем иначе его себе представлял.</p><p>Вилкас вообще слабо верит в правдивость истории этого мужлана, как и многие в таверне, но не спешит говорить об этом вслух. Не хочет обижать того же Фаркаса.<br/>Странник откупоривает свою бутылку медовухи и ехидно подмигивает Вилкасу, пробираясь к облюбованному Соратниками столу.</p><p>— Морган я, — новенький, усевшись на лавку и помедлив, называет имя и отчего-то сдавленно хихикает, — Не Довакин это… Брешет мужик.</p><p>Морган, кажется, стремительно пьянеет. На его лице появляется расслабленная полуулыбка, он становится бодрее и активно жестикулирует, будто подтверждая каждое свое слово.<br/>А ведь они выпили по бутылке медовухи, даже меньше.<br/>Вилкас не жалуется, лишь учтиво придвигает мёд поближе. Новичок с горящими щеками начинает свой, без тени сомнений, увлекательный рассказ, и Соратник слушает внимательно, пока горячительное не ударило в голову и ему. Вытащить из Моргана ответы на интересующие вопросы оказывается куда проще.</p><p>— Нет, ну ты слышал? Дракона, говорит, зарубил в грудь мечом, проткнул его поганое сердце и бросил гнить. Врёт, собака, как дышит! Будто тех же костей у башни не видал. Там же голова в труху разбита! — в дрожащем от возмущения голосе Моргана сквозит праведный гнев, — Вилкас, ты курицу ел? Так вот дракон — что твоя курица, только побольше… О!</p><p>Скьор возмущенно ворчит, когда из-под его носа бледная рука утаскивает блюдо с жареной куриной тушкой.</p><p>— Представь, что это дракон, только сверху еще толстенные пластины чешуи, — новичок тычет узким столовым ножом в сочную грудку, и кончик лезвия тут же упирается в кость, завязнув в мясе, — А меч меньше, чем этот ножик, раз в десять. Им дракону даже пузо не почесать, не то что грудь проткнуть. Проще в задницу запихать…</p><p>Курица вместе с торчащим из неё ножом отправляется обратно, отвлекая остальных Соратников от лекции по драконам.</p><p>Когда Морган оказывается совсем близко, Вилкас напрягается. С ним делятся чем-то действительно важным, и Соратник этого не забудет. Он запомнит каждую фразу о драконах, каждую деталь, даже самую, на первый взгляд, неважную. Скайрим нынче место не особо безопасное. Лишним не будет.</p><p>— Мёртвый дракон сгорает, почти сразу. Труп тлеет и рассыпается пеплом, потому у башни скелет один и лежит. Ни мышц, ни кожи — только голые кости да чешуя…</p><p>— Чего шепчетесь, как парочка на лавочке? — Морган крякает, когда Атис за шиворот подтягивает его к основной толпе, — Как бишь там тебя… Морган! Ты каких баб любишь? С большими, — перед лицом парня то и дело мелькает куриная ножка, — бёдрами или нет? У нас мужской совет о женской красоте.</p><p>Атис прерывает их, и Вилкас недовольно хмурится. Морган ведь только-только начал говорить что-то действительно важное!<br/>Странник наверняка знает больше, много больше. Тролль дери этого данмера, и почему он встрял так не вовремя со своими бабами?!<br/>Вилкас тяжело вздыхает. Надо бы отвлечься и расслабиться хоть на мгновение, а не гнаться за призрачными знаниями и угрозами. В конце-то концов, кто он такой, чтобы волноваться о целой провинции?</p><p>— Тёмненьких, — Морган мнётся, о чем-то задумываясь, — Высоких и светлоглазых. О бёдрах не думал. Под юбками не видать…</p><p>Соратник позволяет себе слегка улыбнуться, когда Морган неловко объясняет свои вкусы Атису. Норд знает, кто поднял эту тему. Скьор, конечно же, дамский угодник.<br/>Ответ Моргана сопровождается раскатистым смехом пьяных воителей. Конечно, они более искушённые любовники. Эти не будут мяться как новенький, смущённо пряча глаза и бормоча что-то себе под нос. Они просто подойдут и возьмут то, что им нужно. Силой, если потребуется.</p><p>Вилкас видит, что новичок хочет сквозь землю провалиться от стыда. Он краснеет, стремясь, судя по всему, сползти под стол, и обнимает бутылку в надежде на страстный поцелуй с ней, но его вдруг зовёт Хульда.<br/>Это становится для Вилкаса полной неожиданностью. Как и то, что Морган умеет играть на лютне. Как и то, что он поёт, и поёт, пожалуй, куда лучше того же Микаэля, спящего в углу.<br/>А больше Вилкасу и сравнивать-то не с чем. По городам он не ходок, чаще все по лесам да по пещерам. А кто там споет? Кукушка разве что, может, летучая мышь.</p><p>Толпа требует песнь о ярле и волках. Моргана вытягивают из-за стола, суют в руки лютню. Теперь всё точно плохо — пьяное мужичьё, подогретое россказнями липового Довакина, хочет песен поживее Рагнара Рыжего.</p><p>У тихого по обыкновению Моргана прорезается голос, сильный и звонкий. Люди знают слова, подпевают… нет, рычат, с воем и бешеной яростью. Норды, что с них взять - горячая кровь, холодные головы и такие же клинки.<br/>Кажется, Фаркас воодушевлённо подвывает.<br/>Странник ударяет по струнам сильнее, распаляясь и вливаясь в общую атмосферу безумия.<br/>Вилкас глохнет от нестройного пения, а точнее, ора пьяных мужчин, от звонкой лютни и голоса Моргана, от глухого стука пустых кружек о лавки и столы. Сам Соратник не поёт, изредка морщась от громкого хриплого голоса брата, раздающегося где-то над ухом, и вряд ли напьется до нужного состояния. Он внимательно смотрит на новоявленного барда, что с такой страстью и неким остервенением бьёт по струнам изящного с виду инструмента.<br/>Морган щурит синие глаза, и Вилкасу впервые приходит мысль о том, что странник пришел с других земель. На норда он не походит, на имперца тоже не особо… Те смуглые в большинстве своем, холеные, с большими черными глазами.<br/>А Морган? Он вроде и бледный, и высокий, но глаза у него… Вилкас ещё не видел таких синих глаз, которые по цвету похожи разве что на… незабудки? Вилкас и в цветах-то не особо разбирается.</p><p>Волосы липнут ко лбу, руки болят от струн, а люди пьют, пьют за ярла, за барда, за Хульду, за Довакина.<br/>Воздух какие-то мгновения тихо, на грани слышимости, гудит, отдаётся тяжестью и пепельно-пыльным привкусом на языке при каждом вдохе, а Морган, словно не замечая, смеётся, отдавая лютню её законному хозяину, и возвращается.</p><p>Соратник очнётся лишь тогда, когда Морган придёт обратно к столу. К этому времени Атис успеет закинуть ноги на стол, громыхнув пыльными сапогами, а Фаркас отпихнет от себя медовуху, чуть морщась. Брат пить не умеет, но обычно останавливается за две-три кружки до состояния безголового зомби. Ему точно хватит. Вздумает опять потянуться за мёдом — Вилкас хлопнет по рукам, как и всегда.</p><p>Морган в шутку просит Соратника спасти его от толпы пьяных нордов, охваченных великим и ужасным чувством патриотизма, но Вилкас шутку понимает лишь отчасти. Он встает между новичком и каким-то наемником, слезно просящим продолжения, гонит последнего прочь:</p><p>— От малого так дымом и дорожной пылью несет, что нос закладывает. Не дело это, — проговаривает Соратник, и лицо его становится по обыкновению чересчур серьезным и суровым, — Микаэля разбудите.</p><p>Микаэль уже вряд ли проснётся до завтрашнего утра, но Вилкасу плевать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>